


Behind Closed Doors with Daniel Douglas Langston

by sarena2s



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarena2s/pseuds/sarena2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short little fic I wrote after being inspired by Jack Coleman's character, Daniel Douglas Langston (The Vice President's husband). A bit of a one-shot but there may be more to come :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors with Daniel Douglas Langston

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, this was written before 3x7 and I will be updating future installments accordingly. ;)

Sally could be a cold bitch when she didn't get what she wanted. Luckily for Daniel Douglas, appearances were everything in the game of politics and she pretended not to notice it when he showed one too many young women his flask at the party or helped himself to an eyeful of the First Lady's breasts at dinner. And how could she blame him anyway? They were nice, firm breasts. Hard to believe the woman had three children. He couldn't really say the same for Sally... But he was a good Christian man and of course he would stand by his wife, do his husbandly duties, because after all, what good is a marriage of convenience if it's inconvenient?

He splashed his face with cold water at the sink, grinned at his reflection in the mirror as he dried off and closed the door behind him into their bedroom. Sal was already in bed, reading a magazine with her glasses on. He could tell she really wanted nothing to do with him but he knew exactly how to get back in her good graces.

As he slid into his side of the bed, he leaned across and kissed his wife before she had a chance to protest. He carefully removed the glasses and did away with the magazine, only whispering, "hush" against her mouth as she moved to speak.

It was an old game with them. She'd pretend not to appreciate his advances and he'd pretend to coax her into it. He let his hand drift down the front of her pajamas, slowly unbuttoning the top, never letting his lips leave hers.

She was squirming beneath him by the time he slid the silky pajama pants down her hips and she was already moaning his name, hands in his hair by the time he lowered his mouth, reaching his final goal.  
***

Reading the paper at the breakfast table the next morning, he couldn't help the smugness he felt as Sally rushed out the door to get to the White House. They shared a chaste kiss and a wave to the neighbors as they went their separate ways to work.

All morning his thoughts kept drifting back to the First Lady. It was painfully obvious that good old Fitz wasn't taking as good care of her as he could. Oh, the things that he would do to that woman... His imagination certainly wasn't doing him any favors. It was impossible to get any kind of work done with a raging hard on.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting his hand drop to his fly for just a moment of temporary relief. Of course, as his fingers glided over his zipper, it only served to make things worse and he quickly made sure the door was locked, returned to his desk chair and grabbed a box of tissue.

It felt so good to just let his mind wander, remembering the feel of Mellie's soft hand in his and to imagine that same hand was stroking him now. His thoughts quickly shifted to her bouncing up and down in his lap and he came with quiet, strangled gasp.  
***

Having a wife who was Vice President of the United States was not without certain benefits. A high security clearance was one. Having a plethora of young White House interns at every turn was another.

He had first noticed the supple blonde specimen on the night of the party. She had been impressed by his story of the bullet stopping flask. That made it easier to slip his way into her good graces over the next few days and by the next week's end he had her eating out of the palm of his hand.

Something had told him that the girl would be the type who'd enjoy being tied up. And spanking was something he liked to do so that was a surprise perk.  
***

Still… something inside him hungered for Mellie. She would be his next egg to crack.


End file.
